Ride with Jendall
by november 2 1990
Summary: Kendall and Jo in big time rides


**A/N I watched Big Time Rides and Kendall and Jo's moment was so sweet. Well this is big time rides. Jo and Kendall, talk about their relationship, and Logan and Carlos ride a child hood toy, and James buys a motor cycle. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is if BTR was 90 minutes. **

**Kendall's Pov**

We were in the parking lot of the Palm Woods, carrying the groceries, and then we saw a motorcycle, and then we saw the for sale part. We all had a fantasy, and Jo was in mine, and I was driving, and she was holding onto me. Jo had kissed my cheek, and I sped up. Carlos was just driving smiling like an idiot, Logan was driving like a bad boy, and James was driving with out hands. I smiled, because Jo kissed me. I wouldn't tell Jo that she is always in my fantasies, because she will think I am an idiot. We all got yelled at by my mom, and we all ran back to 2J. I said, "Okay so we need to put the groceries away."

They had left, and I grunted under my breath. Jo walked in, and asked, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

I said, "Yes, bye groceries."

Jo then asked, "Wait do you need to do the groceries?"

I nodded shamefully, and Jo said, "I'll help you."

We finished in two minutes. But we could've finished in 1 minute and thirty seconds, but I wanted to kiss Jo, so I did, and we had taken that time up. I then imagined Jo and me in a car making out. Jo pulled away, and I then snapped out of my fantasy. Jo said, "Okay, so I need you to teach me how to drive a stick shift for my role in the Danica Patrick movie, before she did bad stunts and commercials."

I said, "I don't have a stick shift, but Gustavo does, and every time we try to do things we end up fighting." A flash back came into memory, when I was trying to learn how to braid Jo's hair.

Jo said, "You're my boyfriend and please."

I saw James outside with Lucy and Katie and the bike. I didn't even want to know what he was going to do with it.

Jo and I headed up to Rocque Records, and we snuck in through the secret passage. We had snuck his keys, and we got into the car, and I said, "We cannot scratch his car, or I'm dead."

We saw Logan and Carlos inside the studio with a bunch of lights and flashes and noises going off. As Jo and I sat in the car, we sat in the parking lot, and I put my hand on the gear shifts, and said, there are many gear shifts. She put her hand on the pole thing, and I put my hand on top of hers, and said, "This is first gear, this is second gear, this is third gear, this is fourth gear, and this is neutral. I kept my hand on top of hers, and said this is great, we aren't fighting, and I can hold your hand the entire time. I smiled at her. Five minutes later, we were arguing, and then we started to question our relationship, and we said something about neutral, and going back. I felt the car go back, so I turned around and said, "We need the break up/."

Jo said, "it's locked."

I said, "Start the car, and we need the break up."

Jo did that, and once we stopped I said, "I think we just broke up."

**James' Pov**

I bought the bike, and I asked Katie to help me, and asked her to help me. Lucy was sitting on my bike with me, and Katie came by carrying a box, telling me that the parts I ordered were here. Lucy said that she would ride with me later. So I had to learn how to ride. It was a total fail.

**Logan's Pov**

Carlos and I got a package from my mom, and it was wagony. We had decided to attempt to build it, and Gustavo took it away from us. Kelly then helped us build it, and so did Gustavo.

**Kendall's Pov**

I was sitting on the couch about five feet away from Jo. I didn't like this at all, and I still liked her. I said, "So this is what it's like being just friends." It was really awkward, and all. I said, "So just friend what do we do about our previously scheduled date to the movies." Jo said, "We can buy separate popcorn, and I can buy my own ticket."

I said, "Well we can go to the movies as just friends, right."

Jo said, "Yeah just friends can sit near each other, we just can't kiss or get romantic during the movie."

I said, "That was the best part."

Jo said, "Kendall can you please help a friend out by helping them practice for a role, because friends help other friends get roles."

I said, "Yes just friend."

I said, "Being just friends won't cause any problems. About five minutes later, we were arguing. Jo eventually stopped. I asked, "Jo why don't you just go into a zombie role, like you mentioned before?"

I then said, "Hey I have a problem, could you give me the answer."

Jo said, "Of course."

I said, "I once dated this girl, and we had our moments, when we fought, but I mad a big mistake by breaking up with her. I still like her, and I don't know how she feels, how do you think she feels?"

I don't know if Jo knew that the girl was her, but she said, "She probably still likes you, and maybe she likes you more than you like her."

I asked, "Do you think I should get back with her, because I really, really, really like her?"

Jo said, "I think you should get back with her."

I leaned in and I kissed Jo, and she kissed me back, and I said, "It always feels good to kiss you."

Jo said, "You know you are the only guy I have kissed off screen."

I said, "You were my first kiss."

Jo said, "I was wondering, if you could kiss me again."

I leaned in and this time I unbuckled my seat belt, because I wanted better leverage to kiss her. Jo grabbed my head and pulled me closer, and then when we pulled away, Jo said, "It doesn't feel right if I don't kiss you."

I said, "It doesn't feel right if I'm not with you."

Jo said, "Want to go get some get back together milkshakes?"

I nodded, and said, "I'll drive."

We switched spots, and I started to drive out of the parking lot. We saw Logan and Carlos coming down in a wagon. I saw Wagony. We had accidentally hit the guys. We jumped out, and we helped them up. They said, "Gustavo is up there, exit out the other way."

Jo and I drove away, through the back. At the stop light, and stop sign, I kissed Jo. I got honked at, so I then started to drive. Jo asked, "Kendall, did they teach you to kiss people at stop signs, and stop lights in Driver's Ed?"

I said, "No but it's just a rule I made when ever you're in the car."

Jo then said, "Well, about the movies."

I said, "Jo I would never make a lady pay, girlfriend or not, and I would pay for the popcorn. I would also flirt with you, anyway, and I wouldn't be able to help it if I didn't kiss you."

Jo said, "Kendall you're so sweet."

She kissed my cheek, and we got out of the car to go inside the milkshake shop. We had walked in with my arm around her waist, and her hand on mine. I kissed her cheek, and then we got in line to order. I had paid, and Jo said, "Kendall you don't always have to pay, girlfriend or not."

I said, "You are my girlfriend so I am going to pay for you. Even if we weren't dating, I still liked you, so I would pay." Jo and I sat down in the booth, with one milkshake and two straws. We drank out of the same cup, and then when Jo pulled away, she said, "You have milkshake on you. She walked over to my part of the booth, and she kissed my lips, and my cheek. I held her close, and said, "I couldn't imagine us apart for more than one day."

Jo said, "New Zealand."

I said, "Not counting that."

Jo and I finished our milkshake, and I said, "Want to go back to the Palm Woods, and just hang out in the apartment?"

Jo said, "Sure."

We went back, and Carlos and Logan were on the couch with bruises, there was a hole in the wall, and James had scratches, and bruises. Jo and I sat on the couch, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and she leaned closer to me. She was already on me. I had said, "I love you."

Jo said, "Kendall I love you too."

It was an amazing day. I hung out with the girl of my dreams. We broke up, but got back together, and we kissed like three times that day. It was the ride of my life.

**A/N I hope you liked this. **


End file.
